The Siren's Song
by BluePureWolf
Summary: My life isn't normal; I can't have anyone come close to me since I will only hurt them. But what is it with this one guy that can't make me stay away? But that isn't the only problem,There are reckless murders out in sea and I am not the cause. All are young teenage boys that have drowned. What should I do when my heart is pulling me one way and my other self just wants his soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hope that you enjoy this fanfic. it is one of my first so i would really like some reviews please CX, you dont have to but i would prefer some so I know what i need to work on.**

**disclaimer: I am broke, I dont think there is a way for me to own Inuyasha or the marvelous crew T^T**

* * *

Kagome POV:

I watched the shoreline, the waves crashed into the shore rocking the sand around as I knelt next to the water. The vast ocean called to me as I breathed in the nice fresh scent.

Something in my churned and I felt my feet aching. They were tired and I felt them tingle, wanting to turn to their true form.

As I looked behind me, glancing that the shore was clear from any one that may see. I decided that it was okay to just this once; go into the water for a while.

I headed a bit more down the beach, to a small underwater rock cave where I knew no one knew of. I looked once more around me since there were a few houses far off, one was mine and the others were my new neighbors. I moved here a week ago, and I have not met any of them. It was not that I didn't want to meet them. But my secret was a danger to everyone. It was something that I had yet to control and it was the reason that I had to leave my last home.

But during my past wondering by the shore, I had spotted the underwater cave. It was small but big enough for my whole person to fit in comfortably, especially when I shifted.

Not caring no more, I walked into the water. I wore a floral dress and of course had no shoes.

I went till my the water reached my waist, I had to tuck my dress down since it kept lifting up. Taking once last glance at the shore, I dove head first into the water. I swam till my little cave came into view. From the outside it looked like a big boulder but inside was beautiful. I reached inside, and I smiled inside as I stripped off my dress and left my bra. Then I pulled on a black shirt since it was good to hide my upper body appearance. As I felt comfortable I let the shift envelop me.

I felt my bones creak and shift to fit together. The tissue around my legs began to grow scaly as they began to form together, to make a blue dorsal fin. The skin on my arms prickled as I got little blue fins below my wrist that went to my elbow. My ears got more of an elfin shape and I got little gills to form on my neck.

Besides that, that was all that changed. My body adjusted to the temperature around me as I let my waist length raven hair down. It was in a ponytail. My blue cerulean eyes and flush pink lips fitted my heart shape face. I was thin since I was also an athlete.

Sighing, not wanting to wait any longer I slipped under the water once more. With my new blue fin and gliders on my arm I zipped through the water. Even though it was dark there was still the moonlight that helped lightened the ocean sea. Plus my hearing and seeing were heightened in the water. So I was able to spot any danger from far away. Smiling as I glided through the water, testing once again my speed as I let my fin pumped me harder into the waves. Sensing no one around me I jumped out of the water and flipped in the air. Then I dove back in the water.

Don't let my looks be deceiving. I may be what look to be a mermaid but there were two types of them. I was a siren. Mermaids were more fragile, like when hit by the slightest bit of ocean water they turn and they could be the most beautiful and enchant men for their beauty. But I, a siren can hypnotize men with my voice. Plus I was able to control my shifting but I tend to have quite the temper to small little things.

Feeling the time wane by as I continued to swim around and test myself to my limits. I felt it was time that I left the water.

Heading toward my cave I slipped off my black shirt and then pulled on my dress. I would be soaking wet when I came out but it was the cost to coming out here, but I was okay with that.

Letting the shift undo itself from my body I once again had feet. I already miss the power that I felt with my fin but I needed to go back before Kaede Obaa-Chan got worried.

True she was my grandma, but she was not like me, she just knew that I was different than any other average sixteen year old.

I was actually given to her since a month ago. And I know the term "given" seems bad but it is in a way better than it sounds. You see I use to live in a foster home. I was always different from everyone since I was always the one that stayed too long in the water, who thought differently then everyone. Who always seemed to be the one that was way too temper mental l to play or hang with, Kaede Obaa-san came for me around a month ago, about two years since I learn that I was a siren, learning how I was a siren is a story for another time.

She just told me simply that she was my mother's mom, and that she have me asking no questions about my parents, I agreed to her terms since I did not want to be around the place anymore. I just wanted to get out and the sooner the better.

When I told her about me and my shift, she did not seem surprised; instead she made me follow rules. First of all it is telling no one my secret, you never can know how they would react and some may just want me for experimentation. Secondly, don't shift with other around. That's why when I do I always had to double check who was around me and lastly the one that I did took my will power to follow, not to get too attached to anyone. I wanted to make friends, since I never really had a true friend. I wanted to hang like all the girls my age would but the thing is. That is what caused my last incident, shaking my head, riding my head of the thoughts and breathing in the scent of the sea once more before heading to my new home. I would not be naïve as last time; I would keep caution of everyone around me. Not that they were dangerous, because I was.

Being a siren came with perks, I was a great swimmer and could beat any Olympian swimmer in a heartbeat. But I had the strong pull within me to lure men or women to their graves. I needed a taste of their soul to live. And I could go up to months without it, but my inner siren shrieked at my barriers. So I settled with the souls of small animals. Granted it took many and never really let me fully satisfied but it was better than grabbing an actual person.

The dress clinging to me sent shivers that were already raking my body as I continued to run to my house. I could tell the front porch light was on. Glad Kaede already suspected that I would need to release inner tension within me. I ran faster. The house next to us flicked their porch light on. Fearing being seen this late at night outside, I let my feet scream at me as I ran harder. As I reached the porch I ran up the stairs. Looking briefly at the neighbor's house I saw something silver in the air before I opened the door and closed the door behind me. Collapsing and taking in deep breath of oxygen. I rested my head against the wooden door.

"I see ye went out again in the sea" said an elderly woman with a white kimono said, she had a bent figure and she had an eye patch on her right eye. She had a stern looking face so it was hard to tell if she was mad or in a good mood. Right now it was hard to tell which it was.

"Ye need to be more careful kagome, the neighbor almost saw you and if they did thee would not be able to go out in the water as much" she said as she patted my head.

I sighed shaking her hand of my head since I was still not use to it, "I know Obaa-Chan, I will be more careful from now on" I said as I stood up and grabbed the towel that she held out for me, wrapping it around me as I started heading to my room.

"Sleep well kagome, remember to change into something warmer, ye don't want to miss your first day of school tomorrow" she said, reminding me that I had to attend my first day of Tama high school.

Nodding in acknowledgment to what he said I continued to my room.

Heading in, my room was simple, it had light blue wallpaper, and I had a dark blue bed and a small dresser next to me.

Stripping of my clothing once more I slipped on some fluffy pj's, there were pj's pants that had little Nemo on it ,and the top was a simple blue tank top. Curling under my sheets, letting my wet/dry hair around me I closed my eyes, falling to sleep, Dreading the morning that was soon to come.

* * *

**Well that is the end of the first chapter, please remeber to click the button below to review! Any tips or comments would be gladly accepted! Ill make weekly updates so wait for the next chapter next monday CX.**

**Bye-Bye people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here is the second R&R, next installment will come when ready X)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome POV

waking up, I grumpily got up and hit the showers. Making it quick I blew dried my hair and slipped on a red shirt and dark blue denim jeans. I slipped on a blue sweater and let my hair fall down. Slipping on my black converse and grabbing my yellow backpack I head to the kitchen. My house was a one-story place so it was easy to get around.

"Morning Kaede Obaa-Chan" I said as I sat on the seat in the dining table. Kaede pulled out some bacon and eggs and set them on a plate. Without waiting a heartbeat I grabbed a fork and set to eating them. After finishing them and drinking orange juice I saluted Kaede

"Sayonara, need to go to school" I said, she waved at me, reminding me to be careful. So I grabbed my bike and began pedaling to the school. This was a close neighborhood so tama high school was the only one in the area.

Humming a random melody I began pedaling to the school. I was a bit nervous since this would be the first time I attended an actual school. In the orphanage I was in, we had a person come in a teach us the basics, we were really poor so I would go by myself to the library and read on many topics, one of the being my favorite which was History.

But either way I was still excited who knew what would await me there.

~At School~

Luckily I made it on time but I had to stop by at the office to receive my schedule that I needed to get. I saw so many new faces there, I felt weird since they all talked so freely with each other and I'm right there trying to figure out how to get help. Every time I try to get someone attention they move are talking to someone. I was about to snapped as another person walked away from my

"Why you!" I muttered as I glared darkly at the person, but felt then felt my inner siren claw at my barriers. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself down

When I let my siren overcome me when I am angered I gain all my abilities, though it was cool at times I didn't want to seem like a freak straight away. It was better to hang low.

"Uh, do you need help?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around too look at a girl with long straight brown hair put in a high ponytail. She had a fair face and had pink eye shadow, and was dressed in blue skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"Uh sure" I said as she smiled at me sticking out her hand as she slung her black backpack behind her back

"My name is Sango" she said. I smiled at her as I shook her head

"My name is Kagome, I am new here and I would like some help to find the office" I said

"Don't worry, I'll be your friend and help you" she said. I nodded my head at her as she led me inside as the bell rang.

She led me a bit inside till we reached a door and she opened it for me, I entered in as I saw a woman tapping on the key board. She had a pixie cut hair and wore blood red lipstick on her lips. She had a shirt that school way too low and showed off more than it should have.

"UH, Konichiwa my name is Kagome Higurashi may I please have my schedule?" I asked. She halted in her typing as she looked up at me. She had on glasses so she adjusted them to see me better.

Something flashed in her eyes before she looked away.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are supposed to come here ten minutes earlier so you could attend class on time" she said. Her voice dignified

I was surprised since by looking at her attire you would not guess that she would be …..err mature.

"Uh gomen nasai" I said as she sighed and handed me a slip of paper with my schedule

"Sayonara!" I sad politely as I waved and began to leave, Sango with me but then we heard a weird voice say

"~Mr. Bank!"

We turned around and saw the lady having heart shape eyes and looking admiringly at a guy with a long skinny ponytail and a little jewel on his forehead.

He waved at her and left. She still had heart shape eyes as she watched his retreating figure walk away

"That is Ms. Yura she might appear mature but when it comes to Mr. Bankotsu" she said. I nodded as I left the star stricken lady.

I looked over my list

1st: Biology-Ms. Kagura

2nd: History honors-Mr. Bankotsu

3rd: P.E- Mr. Akitoshi

4th: Art- / Lunch second

5th: trigonometry - Mr. Nobunaga

6th: Writing

"Hey we have first period together!" said Sango as I finished ready my list but scaring me in the process.

"Eh?" I asked calmed my racing heart as I looked at her

"And we also have third, and fifth and sixth!" she said excitedly! But I have first lunch" she says pouting in the end as she s leans against a wall

"Well I share my first class with someone I know" I said trying to lighten up the mood. She smiled again and nodded

"Heck yeah! Now let's go, Ms. Kagura can be a real b to the itch when you come THIS late to class" she says leading me

I laughed

"Well I am the new girl so she should take it easy on me" I said as Sango lightly glared at me.

"Then I helped the lost girl get her way to class then" she said. I smiled I was alright with this, it was great to start with a new friend on your first day of school. So we bot jogged to class since it was on the other side of the building and I took a quick check on my locker that we finally got to class, there seemed to be only twenty more minutes till second period. I was a little nervous so I let Sango go in first. Taking in a deep breath of air I stepped in. I saw a bunch of new faces and for some reason there was a boy in the back with silver hair that had mesmerizing amber eyes.

"I presume you are Ms. Kagome?" said a woman with what seemed to be red eyes, maybe she had contacts on? With her hair pulled in a bun and a feather in it. She had red lips and had a blue floor length dress that had Sakura flowers all over it.

"UH yes" I said as Sango sat down in her seat, luckily the one next to her was empty but near the guy with silver hair.

"Please introduce yourself" said Ms. Kagura, I nodded

"Uh konnichiwa, my name is kagome Higurashi and I am new here, please take care of me" I said bowing in the end.

"Does anyone have questions for Ms. Kagome?" she asked, all the guys hands went up and flustered I picked on

"Do you have a boyfriend" he asked, I shook my head no as they all cheered. I had no idea why though

"I have a feeling that the rest will be as dumb as your Hiten so please kagome take a seat next to Sango in the back" she said

I nodded as I started to move back, I felt unnecessary stares behind me as I made it to my seat and sat. I was relieved that Sango was there more than ever. I got out my journal and dropped my pencil. I was about to grab it when another hand grabbed it. I looked up to see amber eyes

"Here" he said as he handed it to me and paid attention back to the teacher. My heart beated fast as I straightened myself out.

"Domo Arigato uh…" I started saying

"Inuyasha" he said as he wrote a few things that the teacher said. I smiled

"Arigato Inuyasha" I said. I heard him Keh as he got back to work. I only smiled bigger as I myself got back to work. So maybe this school thing was not so bad. Just as long no one gets too close.

* * *

**well the last chapter only got two reviews, so I only ask for around three. remember I value reviews very much, please dont leave this hard work that I have done go to waste ^~^**

**even if you dont want to review, answer this question: ****Which pie is your favorite?**

_**Reply to reviews:**_

**Anime Lover- well not all stories are hits, all that I really care is that some people like it. thank you for reviewing, means alot CX**

**Naomi Tenshi- thank you very much for leaving a review, hope that you like this chapter XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello, sorry that it took me so long to update this. please enjoy and remeber to review! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome POV

I had successfully made it through first and second period, Mr. Bankotsu was a fun guy but the thing was that he tended to talk too much about swords in the feudal area, especially -, he said that he as a descendant from the original person that wielded o sword but nonetheless it was a good class. Though the class I most dreaded was now here. P.E

It was not that I didn't like it but it was just that the days were getting colder and we only had our tees and sweats, which was not fun.

When I arrived luckily I did not need to participate since I had no clothes to change to. They were running laps around the field when I notice a familiar head of silver hair.

It was Inuyasha; he was jogging next to a guy with beads on his hand and had a small ponytail. He and the guy stopped beside me as I rubbed my hands together to keep em warm.

"Well hello there" said the guy with the small ponytail. He grabbed ahold of my hand and kissed the top of it, I snatched my hand back as I glared at him.

He looked taken aback not really expecting my reaction, he adjusted himself as he smiled again

"What is a fair maiden like yourself doing here all alone?" he asked as he smiled at me

"Uh I am new here" is all I said, I already had to introduce myself so I didn't feel like saying it again

"My, well strange time to be moving Neh? It is nearing the middle of the school year, you okay in classes?" he asked

I nodded "my grandma moves a lot so you get use to always being near new faces" I said simply as I rested my head on the wall behind me.

"Well that is a bit sad, don't you ever make close friends?" he asks, I shook my head.

"So you going to join us soon, or are you too busy looking at our hot bods to join in" said Inuyasha finally talking, I was shocked by what he said! He acted nothing like he did when we were in the classroom. What the heck! I glared at him as Miroku smacked him in the back of the head

"What? What they hello are you doing Miroku!" he said as Miroku shook his head sadly

"Stooping as low as to harass a young maiden like Miss Kagome here, fore shame" he said. I laughed as I saw Inuyasha ready to pummel Miroku but the shrill squeal of a whistle was heard

It was the teacher who blew the whistle.

"TAKAHASHI, HOUSHI GET OVER HERE!" shouted out Mr. Akitoshi as he looked clearly irked. Miroku smiled at me as he ran to the teacher, using it also as to get away from the teacher.

"Keh, good luck surviving in this school" said Inuyasha as he began to run away, I glared at his back. What the heck did he mean when he said that?

I shrugged it off; this school couldn't be that bad, could it?

~skip to fourth period~

I had art right now, the teacher seemed like a good person. One thing for sure, she admired silver dogs for some odd reason, weirdly enough Inuyasha was in my class. Though we were at separate ends of the room, I was about to get to work on my canvas when the front door was slammed open.

"INUYASHA!" shouted out a boy with a brown leather jacket and black jeans, he had his brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

Inuyasha continued on his drawing not really paying attention to what was going on, neither did anyone else, my guess that it was a daily occurrence here for this to happen.

I set my brush aside as I watched, it interest me

"YOU DUMB MUTT LOOK AT ME!" shouted out the brown haired guy, Inuyasha still said nothing, the brown haired dude walked over and out a hand on his shoulder, Inuyasha somehow grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, making him stand and hold the guys hand painfully behind his back.

I picked up my brush, feeling a wave of inspiration coming on so I dipped my brush in brown paint and began painting.

"Kouga, shut up!" said Inuyasha having a clearly pissed look on his face.

* * *

Ms. Rin POV

I watched as Kouga once again entered the room, it was once again his daily challenge with Inuyasha, what I couldn't get is why he always had to challenge him in my class. Well it looked like the new girl kagome was really settling in, that was good. She seemed a little confused when Kouga entered but a looked passed over her face and she began painting.

I sighed, looks like Inuyasha will win this one again, that is until Kouga ha a bit more battle in him and starts to struggle, which just causes a mess

Koga somehow kicks Inuyasha which makes them both stumble to a nearby students canvas, which luckily was unpainted but paint got mix around when it tipped over, that canvas tripped another sending the pain flying in the air, luckily uncapped but not the best capped either. There was a moment of silence as everyone watched the paint go in the air. I looked to where it would land and saw it was heading straight to kagome!

"KAGOME!" shouted out Inuyasha before I could, she looked up just in time for Blue, green, red and yellow to coat her.

There was a tense moment where everyone was quiet. Kagome bangs, which were covered in blue and green paint. Covered her eyes as she slowly got up, there seemed to be a menacing aura around her.

* * *

Kagome POV

I was happily drawing a picture of a wolf and a dog playfully brawling when I heard Inuyasha call out my name, I looked up and to what. To be splattered by various colors of paint.

This day has not gone great, and this was my breaking point. Not being able to hold it in I felt my anger reach its peak.

I got up from my seat, my inner siren please at this.

I reached in front of Inuyasha and this Kouga person who were looking at me stupidly.

"Who caused this" I asked, they each looked at each other.

"Uh sorry about your hair, and uh err…. Clothes" Kouga and Inuyasha said at different times.

I felt myself smile in anger

"Do you think I give a crap about my clothes or hair? Nope, what I would like to know is who got perfectly good paint and decided to use me as a human canvas and destroy my drawing" I said as I saw a look of confusion pass their faces, Inuyasha scooted away and Kouga was there.

"Uh well sorry?" he said unsurely.

I crouched down to his level as I stared eye level with him, he had a pair of pretty blue eye that's for sure but he would not get away with this.

"I'll give you two choices, you can either A get out of here and don't mess with me again or B get your ass kicked out by me" I said as I looked at him, a death glare in my eye

There was a moment of silence

"I found it" he whispered, I tilted my head so I could hear him better

He looked up and smiled

"It's settled, you are my woman!" he said. I sighed as I got up and grabbed him by the collar; I dragged him to the door as everyone parted a pathway.

"Stay in there" I said as I threw him to the closet and locked it. Everyone was quiet as I stood there calming down.

I turned to everyone who visibly reeled back a bit

"Ms. Rin I'm going to the bathroom to clean up" I said as I walked past everyone and to the door outside. I didn't bother hearing her response since the paint was starting to feel sticky.

I made it to the girl's bathroom, luckily it was clear so I turned on all the sinks and let the cool water soak my hair and took my sweater to wash it.

My coat was soaked so I squeezed as much as I could and then use the automatic blow machine and dried it as best as I could there.

I finally got all the paint out of my hair as I walked jeans were paint splattered also but couldn't do anything about that.

As I was wringing my hair I got out and saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall. I looked at him weirdly as I began to feel my heart beat a bit but I dismissed it fast

"Here" Inuyasha says handing me a piece of paper that look a bit paint splattered but not so damaged, I unfolded it and saw that it was my picture.

"I tried to wipe of as much paint as I could, it's not the best" he said

"It's alright, thanks anyways" I said as I folded it smaller and tucked it in my pocket. I was about to walk when Inuyasha grabbed ahold of my elbow and made me stop

I turned around fast as he let go

"whoa, cool down, Sango ask me to help you during lunch so I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my perverted friend that you met earlier Miroku" he said

I shook my head. And this is where you initiate the awkward silence

"Sorry, maybe tomorrow but I have to go to the library today during lunch" I said. He nodded his head

"Keh, fine" he said

"Well I just came to ask you that, and apologize, gomen, so then bye" he said as he left. I headed toward the library, I had second lunch and there was three lunches so I could just leave my stuff over there. But there were some matters I needed to research at the moment.

Sighing I wrapped around my partly dry coat around my waist as the bell rang for second lunch to begin.

* * *

**well that seemed like a good place to leave it off at, please rember to read and review and thanks to all that did! I personally am a Pumpkin pie fan but now hearing all those other pies makes me want to try em too!  
haha XD now for this this chapters question!  
**

_**which game console do you prefer a XBOX or Playstation?**_

**reply to reviews!:**

***Osuwari13- haha dont worry about it and thank you! ooh that sounds yummy CX**

***FireCat and SnowWhite- thank you!**

***Naomi Tenshi- glad that you enjoyed it! yeah a fellow pumpkin pie lover! XD**

***Guest- dont worry there is still a bti till they actually fall in love, i got it planned out how i want it to go. the bannana cream pie sounds yummy! yeah! i also like Pumpkin pie! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**haha yeah please no one look at me with death glares =_=, I am really sorry! time really flew by! but I guess that really is no excuse so gomen nasai! but I hope at least you wont take it out on the story, please enjoy and like always tell me what you think! XD**

**disclaimer: I have not won the lottery in the time that I was not here, so no, I do not Inuyaha XC**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Kagome POV

The library was not much of use; I was looking for any new information of sirens, more like where they came from. But it was all really jumbled and mixed up.

I looked at some claims that they have seen sirens, but they described mermaids not me.

The bell rang for me to get back to class.

But as everyone was leaving I felt for some odd reason sleepy. I sighed as I walked to the nurse's office, I bet they wouldn't mind if I didn't go back to third, well I don't believe that many would expect me to return after what happened.

The nurse was not there so I took an empty bed in the corner and drew the curtain around me. I curled underneath the covers and slept.

~a long fitful sleep later~

I woke up to someone calling my name, or more like someone calling me "miss". Scrunching my eyes tightly once, I open them again and saw a strange woman's face in front of mine.

I yelped as I jumped up quickly and bang my head with her forehead

"Shimatta!" I cursed as I rubbed by head and I looked at the person. She had black hair that was tied into pigtails; she was currently rubbing her forehead but seemed unaffected.

"Oh dear, you alright?" she asked as she lifted her glasses over her nose. She had pretty brown eyes and was wearing a pharmacist coat.

"Uh yeah, gomen you just surprised me that's all" I said as I sat down on the bed and gave her a polite smile.

"oh that's great, I came in here and saw you laying on the bed and thought that you had something bad happened to you when I was out, but I'm glad that you are alright" she said as she walked toward her desk.

"Uh thanks for letting me staying, but what time is it?" I asked as I looked around for a clock of some sort to tell me the time.

"Oh, well school is already over, it has been for the past fifteen minutes hon" she said as she began tapping on her computer and rearranging her desk.

"WHA!" I nearly shrieked as I looked outside in the parking lot and saw a majority of the cars in the parking lot gone.

"Oh great" I muttered as I thought of Kaede and how I was so dead since she expected me home. She would not take a petty excuse that I was sleeping in the nurse's office.

"Uh, arigato, but I must go now, sayonara nurse-san!" I said as I bolted out. She waved happily at me as she left the office and locked the door behind her.

I slowed to walk as I thought about why she was so late, the nurse gets something from her purse and then I see it. A beer can.

Ironic that a Nurse was an alcoholic, she had a goofy grin as she took a sip and slipped the can back in her bag.

I shrugged it off, she seemed like a nice person so I guess as she didn't get herself caught, I wouldn't say a thing.

I walked to the art room, I knocked on the door but not to my surprise, no one was inside. Banging my head against the door once as I felt irritated that I forgot to get my stuff before I left to the Nurse's office.

Sighing, I made a mental not to come in the morning early to get my stuff. At least I didn't have to worry about doing any homework. Walking out of the school I saw my bike, I was not surprised that no one stole it, it was an old bike and surprisingly survived for so long

I mounted my bike and began pedaling home.

It was a nice pleasant feeling as the breeze swept through my hair as I went downhill, I was very happy that it was a beautiful day, though my first day at school could have gone better, I was not complaining though. As I neared my home, I saw the lake I lived nearby, and I felt something stir within me.

I looked at my house which was now only a few blocks away and then the lake. It was tempting to go there. I could almost feel the sea water against my skin.

Not really caring no more since I was already in trouble, I decided I would take a quick dip. Pedaling to the shore I placed my bike to the side as I walked closer to my cave. I once again looked around and when I saw that it was clear, I waded quickly in the water, already slipping out of my jeans and my shoes as I made it even deeper.

Looking once again around me, I slipped underneath as I swam to my cave. Setting my clothes aside I left on my shirt, it was not the most comfortable but I did not want to go topless.

But this time I was not going to shift, I wanted to swim just using my legs.

I left my stuff aside as I went underneath the water. I swam around, and I felt cold as I went down, but still some of my siren senses were at work so I was slowly adjusting to the temperature.

I swam around for a while till I sensed something in the water, I realized that it was a small group of fishes; I swam near them as I saw their scales glisten as they swam in a group like pattern. The water was not murky but clear enough that if people were on a plane above, would saw a black blur in the water.

Knowing that it was about time that I head back, I swam back to my cave and got my stuff. I swam back to shore fully clothed, but soaked and hurried home. Dropping my bike on the side I rushed in the back door. My clothes were soaked as I sneaked inside. I heard nothing as I made my way toward the little hallway which would lead me to my room

"And where were ye kagome" asked Obaa-Chan (going to refer Kaede like this when it is just her and kagome) appearing out of nowhere.

"Uh well I was held after school since the teacher wanted to give me a speech about the school" I lied, as I hurried through the mini hallway.

"Why ye are soaking?" she asked, I made it to the top of the stairs

"UH I was drinking some water and it….slipped out of my hand?" I asked myself more than told her.

"Kagome, I know ye have been in the water, I saw ye go in" I stiffened; I sighed as I walked gloomily out of the hall

"Kagome, ye need to be more carefully, I don't want to go as far as restrict ye from going to the water at all" she said. I got angered

"I don't get it Obaa-chan! You know what I am and I have already told you that it is hard for me to not go in the water. I get it you say me but no one else did!" I said

"don't ye raise ye voice with me kagome, I do not wish anything ill towards you I just want you to be safe and your reckless actions will only lead to you being caught' she said, her voice now reaching frustration.

My inner siren was getting worked up, I breathed in to keep calm as I spoke

"Gomen ne obaa-chan, I will try to be more careful but I can't promise that I will be able to stay away from the water" I said

She looked at me seriously, but sighed "if that is the most that I can ask of thee then I will not ask no more" she said as she walked away.

I felt guilty as I saw her walk away, but I couldn't dwell on it much, if I did not get out of these clothes soon I would get sick.

Going to my room I changed to a pair of blue Capri's and a white spaghetti strap shirt that hugged my body perfectly.

Getting out I saw her cooking.

"Do you need help with something?" I asked her as I sat on one of the seats. She got some things out from the cupboards till she finally spoke

"I need ye to take out the trash" she said. I nodded as I went outside

"Yee should put on shoes" obaa-chan said I replied with a sure as I slipped on some blue flip-flops. Walking toward the side of the house, I saw my bike a few feet away and on the side was the garbage can. Early I grabbed the handle bar on each side as I took in a deep breath and carried the aluminum can.

"Man they should make these things smaller" I told myself.

"If they were any smaller then you would just use a garbage bag" someone said startling me, I almost lost grip on the dumpster but I was able to get a grip on it again

"Dude! Don't scare me!" I yelled as I realized that I was yelled at Inuyasha, wait a moment what was Inuyasha doing here, well not here exactly but on the other side of the fence

"Well pay more attention" he said, I glared at him as he grinned. I calmed down as I walked to the front and then went walking toward the street

"Keh, running away" Inuyasha taunted as he came up beside me. I glared at him as I began running faster, then he began running faster, soon it turned to a race. But the weight of a garbage can does not help you.

So I ended up stopping to a halt as my palms began getting sweaty almost losing grip.

"You give up that fast? What happened to that fiery attitude?" he taunted as he began slowly walked backwards.

"Sorry but I don't know if you can see but I have this garbage can" I glared at him as I finally spotted the street. I saw the big dump place and dumped it in.

I almost fainted by the strong smell of garbage, but I suck it up long enough to dump it out and get out.

"Well now it is an empty garbage can, think you can beat me now" he said. I rolled my eyes at him

"Well you are the guy here; shouldn't you ask the girl if you can take the garbage can from her?" I asked him

"Hmm? Why the guy code is so overrated these days, plus looks like you have it handled anyways." He said, I glared at home as he began running

"I am beating you" he yelled out, I growled lowly as I raced after him. Sadly even though the garbage can was lighter it was still a burden to carry.

I ended up getting there last

"Well since I won, you owe me" said Inuyasha; I gave him a weird looked as I set the garbage can aside.

"What do you mean? You hit yourself on the head over here?" I asked him as I glared at him.

"No I didn't wench, but it is only fair since I won" he said as he crossed his arms

"Well sorry I never agreed to anything so it does not" I said as I glared at him. It turned into a glare out war till I heard obaa-chan calling me

"Kagome, ye need to help me with the food" she said

"Coming "I replied to her as I turned around and began walking.

"You live with your grandmother? Where are your parents?" he asked. I stopped as I reached the porch

"Uh dead, I think" I bluntly said, I never really looked into depth to who my parents were, I was in an orphanage and foster care, that must have meant that they didn't want me or have anything to do with me. So then I would not care who they were either.

"How can you be so straight forward with it?" he asked me, I looked at him and I saw a little pity in his eyes, but he also had curiosity in his eye

"I guess you can say if you never really had any feelings toward them then you can't really feel upset about it" I told him

I began walking up the steps "Bye Inuyasha" I said as I waved and closed the door, not waiting for him to reply

"What took ye so long kagome" asked obaa-chan. I sighed as I began setting up the table recounting what happened

"Kagome do not be near him no more" I rolled my eyes,

"Don't worry Obaa-chan, I won't" I said

She then appeared right in front of me

"I am serious kagome; I know ye are resisting the temptations but if you are near him too much, we don't know if you will want to—"  
"I know my limits, plus I won't let it happen" I tell her as set down the forks

"I know kagome, again, for your safety" she said as she set the pan on a plat in the middle of the small round table.

"I know Obaa-chan, and thank you I appreciate it" I told her sincerely as we sat down to eat. It was typical beef stew but it was still very delicious.

~somewhere else~

_~I sing my song for all to here_

_Come and join my time is near_

_The moon rises far and high_

_Wont you stay with me tonight~_

The beautiful voice sang out as a young 17 year old teen walked zombily toward the waves. His eyes held a hypnotized state as he carelessly walked in the water

"C 'mere child" said the beautiful woman, she had her hand extended as she beckoned the young one forward.

When he finally grabbed ahold of her hand she smiled as she had a vice like grip on his wrist, and began sinking down. The young boy with no thought in his mind do nothing to stop going under, and deeper into the water.

The woman smiled as she showed her red eyes and elfin shaped ears

"This one looks yummy" she says as she lets her long black hair swirls around her. The moon glistened over the water as the woman placed her lips over the boys, taking his soul.

* * *

**Again really sorry, i will try to update soon but hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. now some replies to the reviews I got XD, ~sigh I think I have mention before but I love reviews X3**

**Reply to Reviews!:**

**-****ellenmedeiros12****= thank you so much for your reviews, and answering all my questions X) i hope that you enjoy this installment!**

**-****Thorn the Laughing Willow****= haha thank you, I am also a big lover of stuff like that, i love mythology CX. yeah i have noticed that so hopefully this has a few less grammer errors, but nobody perfect so i think there would be a few here and there that i would have missed. XD**

**- ****Naomi Tenshi****= hahahah yeah i accidently wrote that but decided to keep that in since i also thought it was very funny CX alot of people do pick the XBOX, thank you! XD**

**-****I love snowy owls****= this is what happens next X)**

**-****FireCat and SnowWhite****= thank you XD**

**okay minna, till the next time i write another chapter XD, **

**p.s the more you guys review the more i would feel inspired to post more often XD!**

**~Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello Im back! please keep all tomoatoes at bay! i am sorry again! but hey I have updated right now, so please dont be too mad. well besides that i hope that this pleases (and calms everyone before you start tomatoe throwing at me) everyone! XD**

**disclaimer: I can not fit All the INu cast in my closet, so no i do not own Inuyasha and co.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I yawned as I stretched out my arms, I woke up late today. I was definitely not a morning person, and the sun was not helping me by not letting me see in front of me.

I took out my phone and grumbled how late I was going to be, and I still needed to get my stuff from Art class. I wonder if "I got lost" still works on the second day that you are new, I shrugged. I guess I would find out.

As I entered the building the first bell rang, this perked me up a little, so that meant I could possibly still make it to class in time. I jogged to Mrs. Rin's class as I knocked on her door, she peeked out and smiled

"I figured you would come back this early for these" she said as she handed me my stuff, I nodded at her as I saluted and went my way.

By the time I made it to class the second bell had rung and the teacher was not there

"There goes a waste of energy" I said as I collapsed on my seat. That is when noticed the strange tension in the school, everyone was huddled into their little groups and whispering to each other, I was glanced at every so often.

Wondering what was going on I looked for Sango, but she wasn't there either. The teacher finally came but she looked upset, her face was a paler than it usually was and she had her bun sloppy, her feather was beginning to fall but everyone just quietly got into their seats.

This was like one of the scary movies where the school ends up housing psychotic young murderers, but I doubt it was that, that just means something happened.

"Psst, there she is" someone whispered, I picked up through some of the whispering, the teacher continued to talk but I doubt that she herself knew what she was saying.

"I wonder what she is doing here, she doesn't need to be here" someone else said, I felt irritated, if someone was going to talk badly about me behind my back then they should feel comfortable talking about me in front of me

"Yeah do you see how she is dressed? She looked like a hag today" someone else said, I was about to snap out when I heard someone else whisper

"Poor Ms. Kagura" I stopped and continued looking at the teacher, she was writing with a marker till it slipped form her grasp and fell on the floor.

Everyone was quiet, she whispered gomen nasai as she bend down to pick it up, nobody dared make any noise as she picked it up and put it on the ledge. She had her back face to us, and then before anyone knew she walked out slamming the door, the class erupted into talking.

There was too much information going on that it made me confused, I walked outside as I spotted Sango come walking down, her bangs covering her eyes

"Sango?" I asked as I stepped up to her, she shook her head as she looked up at me, she looked half asleep and I had to be careful that she would not collapsed on the ground so I took a firm grip on her arm.

"Sango?!" I asked again a bit louder, she murmured something about how she needed five more minutes but I saw that kids were already coming outside to see what all the commotion was about, thinking I didn't want Sango to be the new case of rumors since I knew from personal experience that it sucked. I led her away and the only place I could think of that would be secure was the roof.

Sango stumbled a little up the stairs but we made it to the roof. She sat down and I did also, she yawned and then blinked looking around

"Where am I?" she asked as she stretched her hands in a big yawn

"Well, currently the roof" I said, she nodded as her eyes began closing again

"Uh are you okay?" I asked, she nodded then chuckled

"Spent all of last night watching "Blue Exorcist" with my little brother, damn that anime is sooo good!" she says as she smiles happily but tiredly, I wonder how her brother was doing, hopefully not sleep walking like Sango

"You know you could have just skipped class today" I told her, I sure as heck wanted to do, but if Kaede found out I was skipping classes since I wanted to go "swimming", she would keep me in a cage.

"Yeah, but I would get killed by my dad, my father is judo instructor and claims that our ancestors were Taijia's, a.k.a demon slayer, and he said that they were intelligent, so we need to be also" she says

I shrugged

"Well your life seems complicated, but I don't think you are going to get much Education today since Ms. Kagura left the classroom, she was acting weird" I said as I looked up at the sky

"Yeah, I saw her leave the classroom, I don't really know what is up but I sure hope that she is okay" she said, I nodded

"Well what are we supposed to do for the next forty minutes?" I asked as I got tired of standing and sat down next to her.

She smiled as she got out her phone, it was one of those Samsung phones, she clicked a few things when she asked me "want to watch Blue exorcist with me?" she asked, I shrugged and scooted closer to her as we saw the first and half of the second episode.

I had already formed a small crush on Rin, I was envious of his blue fames, I would love to be able have blue flames engulfing me.

"Is that all your stuff? Because I need to get my stuff in the classroom" I said, she nodded and we headed back to class, surprisingly there were still a few students there and no sub, I guess they trusted this class to keep running effiecity.

I grabbed my stuff as the bell ran and I and Sango headed to second, which was History for me and Home ec for her.

We waved goodbye as we parted and I left to class. That is when I realized that I had not seen Inuyasha either in first period, wondered if he also ditched like me.

Shrugging it off since I didn't want to think any more about that I headed to my seat.

* * *

~skip to third~

Mr. Bankotsu class just ended up with another project on the demons of Feudal era, I decided to work alone since I never really do well groups, many people had different opinions on how to start it and I did not want to be stuck in an argument on how to set it up.

But now it was third, this time I brought some loose fitting black Nike shorts and a dark blue snug fitting shirt that had a small green butterfly at the helm of the shirt

Slipping on some old sneakers I headed to the track with everyone, that is where I saw Inuyasha and Miroku, well they saw me. They came walking over

"Where were you this morning?" Inuyasha's asked as he continued doing the stretches as the teacher was calling them out

"Not in class" I stated as I balanced on my left foot holding on my right foot, he was the same and so was Miroku

"Duh I know that, heard that Ms. Kagura left class, but why you leave?" he asked, I smiled at him as I switched legs

"Ah were you worried about me or something?" I asked him

He rolled his eyes at me

"Keh, not a bit, just wondering when you were going to pay up" he said, I gave him a weird look,

"Oh so you mean yesterday you really didn't hit yourself on the head?" I said

He glared as I laughed

"Higurashi is there something funny?" Mr. Akitoshi yelled out to me, I smiled at him as I responded

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha kept an almost falling that It was hard for me not to laugh" I said, a few people chuckled and I could tell that Inuyasha was glaring at me

"Uh okay then, everyone! To the track we are going to get started on the mile!" he said, way more cheerfully then anyone would want.

If only I could use my fin and I was in water, I would give all these people a run for their money. But sadly I was stuck on running on my feet. We got started on the start line and Inuyasha came up beside me

"First one with a better time wins freedom to the others person's lunch" he said, I shrugged but nodded. He smiled and the teacher blew the whistle. He started off fast, I started off slow

"You really are going with the bet?" Miroku asked coming along side of me, I nodded

"Well good luck, Inuyasha is one of our fastest runners, his score is set as a school record" he explains, but then I felt his eyes wander somewhere else

"Careful Houshi, I have a strong kick" I said as I glared at him, he laughed sheepishly

"Hahaha I would never think such impure though around you lady kagome" he said, I raised an eyebrow

"What's with the lady kagome stuff? Can't you just call me Kagome?" I asked him

He shrugged "well I was raised to call ladies "lady" and males "sir" then add their name, but I would gladly call you kagome" he said, I smiled

"Good, being called "lady" makes me feel like I am too old" I said groaning, Miroku laughed as I saw Inuyasha was starting to catch some good distance

"Well Miroku I am off" I said, he nodded. I started running faster, this football field was huge so I knew that I would have to breathe easily and try not to cramp my side.

So I took it easy but took longer stride steps. I had one more time to go around, I spotted Miroku who was flirting with these girls but waved at me as I passed him. Inuyasha was getting closer and closer. I smiled as I saw him turn back to see me and curse

But just as I was nearing him my side starting cramping, but pushing against it I match his pace. We crossed the line at the same time.

Panting, I sprawled out on the grass as I looked around for water; someone appeared with a water bottle above my head

"Good job" said someone, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he had a good boy appearance

"My name is Hojo, you did a good job in Matching Inuyasha's pace" he said, I nodded as I drank the water, I would have started slow but my body was in desperate need for some H2O.

"Keh, I won" Inuyasha said, magically appearing out of nowhere, I glared at him

"Don't know if you say but we clearly tied" I said as I pointed to Mr. Akitoshi, he nodded

"yep, from what I saw you guys basically got here at the same time, ne Kagome, would you like to join the track team?" he asked, I shook my head

"Well it's alright, and it is late to be joining, but if you ever change your mind we can make some exceptions" he said, I nodded

"You see?" I told Inuyasha as Mr. Akitoshi went back to score others scores

"Keh, then that means I keep my lunch and you keep yours" he said, I nodded. Mr. Akitoshi then began dismissing us to leave and get dressed. I waved goodbye to Hojo and Inuyasha as I realized that half of the girls missing I decided to hit the showers really quickly, I kept my hair from getting wet and washed my body. Then I dressed in my usual attire and waited patiently for the bell to ring.

When it did, I instantly regretted it, I don't think that class would be really good for me right now considering what happened yesterday, I Bite my lip and just decided to go

You can't keep running away from everything that brings you fear.

I walked quickly to class since I did not want to come in late and have everyone look at me like if I killed someone.

Waking in I set up, a few people glance my way but didn't acknowledge me, I was good with that, and I set up my canvas and began to redraw my drawing from yesterday. This was hard since typically I could only draw it once and it won't have the same flare as the first one. Inuyasha arrived and instead of going to sit where he usually sat he took the seat next to me and began setting up. I looked at him weirdly

"What you looking at? Just get to work" he said. I smiled and just continued on drawing classes would be more bearable with him around I guess.  
"Don't get paint on my canvas and we got a deal" I said, he rolled his eyes as he nodded

We got to work as Mrs. Rin came over

"So everything good here?" she asked, I nodded and Inrushes kehed

"I believe that is his way of saying yes, either that or he has to go to the bathroom" I said, inrush glared openly at me and Mrs. Rin giggled

"You get use to his way of talk, well glad you guy sari enjoying yourself, please continue on" she said. I nodded to her as I set back to work, but this time with something different in mind. Luckily I had not started officially just a rough pencil outline, so I erased it and started it anew

"You are just giving yourself more work you know that right?" Inuyasha said

'and you know that what I do is none of your business" I said, smiling at him. He shrugged.

Smiling with new inspiration, I started to work, hoping that Kouga would not arrive any time soon.

* * *

~at the same time Kaede is watching the news~

/\/\we Bring you news that the man we know as Klein Minoto was found dead this morning by the seas side. His body washed up on shore found by a man who was walking his dog, the only known information that we have is the his current girlfriend, one that goes by Ms. Kagura who teaches at a local high school, said that her boyfriend left after their date last night after dropping her off that was the last time she saw him. He shows no signs that he put up a struggle and bares no bruises. Police suspect that drugs may have been involved, but till we can figure it out we have no clear explanations. But the eyewitness does talk about how in the hand of the victim there were fish scales, police explain it that his body must have brushed by some fish scale in the water when he resurfaced. That is what they say but what if there is a bigger fish out there? This is Ayumi on channel 48 news, till later! /\/\

Kaede POV

She signed off cheerily, like if what she side was a daily occurrence, but I knew it was something more. I looked at the ocean. I knew I told kagome that she could go there, but there was a chance that there was another person in there.

Setting my cup of tea aside I stood up, I walked to the window where I got a view of the sea. It was beautiful alright. But it in harbored another siren. And this siren was not afraid of getting attention. Those were one of the most dangerous kinds out there; kagome thought that resisting the waves was hard; she hopefully will not have to find out how to face another siren feels like. This all could…. No it _will _lead to trouble. Trouble that was already beginning to make its way on land.

* * *

**whew well that is that XD, wont say anything about when the next time i will post is going to be because i sincerely dont know. But I will try my best to try and make them come faster! /**

**thank you all!**

_question of the chapter_**: Do you prefer to watch or read Anime/Manga? X3**

**reply to reviews:**

**Alyssa Rider- thank you, and sorry yeah I need to check out for those. *sheepish smile***

**AnimeDemon98- hahaha yeah any pie is good with me too XD, Xbox are always more popular than the playstation. and thank you very much for all your responses! XD**

**Naomi Tenshi- yes, sorry about that, I was caught up with club atcitivies and such, now i have to worry about the final exams =_=, so sorry ill try to update faster!**

**~till next time! XD**


End file.
